No sin ti
by Laila Yagami
Summary: One-shot. "No sabía cuando había dejado de importarme todo… bueno sí, sí lo sabía. Todo había perdido el sentido el día en que él había desaparecido" Pero... la esperanza puede volver a brillar.


Los rayos de sol caían libremente del cielo, en un día tan despejado y bonito como feliz. Feliz para todos, que reían en la fiesta que había organizado el instituto de Odaiba para recaudar fondos para los niños necesitados, pero yo no estaba feliz. El tiempo, tan calmado y sereno, las risas de la gente… todo parecía burlarse de mí.

-¿Cuánto vale esto?- preguntó una mujer. En una mano tenía uno de los artículos que tenía en venta, un avión teledirigido, y con la otra sostenía la mano de un niño, que miraba ilusionado el juguete. Le cobré el importe del juguete, y me despedí con una sonrisa del niño. Una sonrisa falsa, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Kari, ¿qué tienes que me pueda interesar?- la voz de mi hermano me llamó la atención. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí?

-No sé, Tai. Te diría que compres un balón o algo así, pero creo que deberías comprarle un regalo a Sora. Aún no te ha perdonado lo de ayer- dije acercándome a mi hermano.

-¡Eh! ¡Que no fue culpa mía! ¡Sólo me resbalé! ¿Qué culpa tengo de que lo primero que encontrara para agarrarme fuera la mesita de Sora y que se rompiera? ¡No sabía que era tan frágil!- se defendió Tai.

-Si no hubieras estado jugando al balón dentro de casa de Sora, no te habrías resbalado y no habrías roto la mesa- dije de mala gana.

-Bueno, tienes razón…- Tai se dio por vencido.- ¿Qué tienes que le pueda regalar a Sora?

-Dale esto- saqué de entre el montón de cosas esparcidas una cajita en forma de corazón, con unos adornos de bisutería incrustados. Se la di a Tai, no sin antes cobrarle los 1000 yenes que costaba.

-Gracias, Kari- dijo Tai con el regalo entre las manos. Me sonrió para darme fuerzas y se despidió de mí, dejándome sola en el puesto. Me dediqué a mirar qué hacían los demás compañeros de clase. Había un puesto de lavado de coches, uno de joyas, varios de ropa y complementos, incluso uno de besos, como los de las pelis… Seguro que sacaban mucho dinero para los niños, ya que toda Odaiba estaba allí. Aunque eso a mí, _ya no me importaba_. No sabía cuando _había dejado de importarme todo_… bueno sí, sí lo sabía. _Todo había perdido el sentido_ el día en el que mi novio había desaparecido.

FLASHBACK

-Kari, nos vemos esta tarde- dijo Tk mientras se despedía de mí con la mano. Ya tenía que volver a casa, para comer y ducharse después del partido de baloncesto que había tenido esa mañana, y que acababa de terminar. Éramos casi los últimos en el estadio.- Te voy a llevar a un sitio que descubrí hace poco, te va a encantar.

-Está bien- dije sonriendo ante la perspectiva.- Hasta luego.

Tk sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a mí corriendo, deshaciendo lo andado. Me besó de forma casi desesperada. Solo nos separamos cuando necesitamos oxígeno.

-Hasta luego- dijo Tk aun sonriendo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Aún dolía recordarlo. Tk nunca había vuelto a casa. Durante un año, la policía lo buscó sin descanso, pero no encontraron nada. Toda su familia estaba deprimida, y ni que decir de sus amigos y de mí. Todos sabían que lo echaba mucho de menos, y que no me había resignado a perderlo aun, pero ya hacían dos años que había sucedido todo, y no podían evitar pensar que seguramente, no volverían a ver a Tk. Las únicas que aún teníamos esperanzas éramos la madre de Tk y yo, aunque sé que ella en el fondo piensa que no volverá a ver a su hijo.

-¿Me cobras?- dijo una mujer señalando el joyero que acababa de coger. Salí de mi trance y fui a atenderla. Lo mejor sería que estuviera atenta, si seguía tan ensimismada podrían incluso robarme, aunque ya _me daba igual_. _Como todo_.

Y es que justo ese día hacia dos años de su desaparición, y aunque yo no quería, sentía que mi esperanza se consumía a cada instante. Tal vez… debería olvidarlo.

Pero entonces giré la cabeza hacia ese árbol enorme que hoy estaba adornado con diferentes cintas de colores. Ahí era donde Tk me había dado mi primer beso, y me había pedido ser su novia, y donde estaban grabados nuestros nombres. Y en aquel banco era donde habíamos escrito nuestros nombres con rotulador y el director nos había pillado, castigándonos a limpiar las clases durante una semana. Y en aquella zona de la pista, me había resbalado y caído sobre Tk, cuando aún no éramos novios… ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si cada cosa que veía me recordaba a él? Simplemente me sentía incapaz.

De pronto, una gota me cayó del cielo. Sorprendida me la limpié de la mejilla, pero otra cayó, esta vez en mi mano. Miré al cielo y vi que estaba lleno de nubes y empezaba a llover. Genial… ¿qué había sido del buen tiempo? La gente se apresuraba a guardar todo lo que había en los puestos antes de que se mojaran, y los demás corrían a refugiarse. Metí rápidamente todos los objetos dentro de una caja (en vez de las tres que traía al principio, había tenido una buena venta), y corrí a guardarla al gimnasio. Allí se encontraban casi todos los alumnos que habían participado y bastantes clientes. Pude ver que todas las zonas en las que no caía la lluvia (ahora ferozmente) estaban colapsadas por alumnos y clientes que se refugiaban de la lluvia, y eso incluía el gimnasio, la cantina, las puertas de las clases… El gimnasio estaba abarrotado, por lo que me sentí agobiada y quise salir de allí. Me abrí paso entre la gente y salí de allí, quedando empapada al instante. Podía sentir las miradas de todos posadas en mí, pero _no me importó_.

-¡KARI!- gritó Tai fuertemente para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia. Giré la cabeza y lo vi resguardándose junto a la pared del instituto.- ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Me lo pensé durante unos segundos, pero decidí ignorarlo. Me sentía bien bajo la lluvia. Me acerqué a un banco cercano y me acosté en él. Seguramente todo el mundo pensaría que estaba loca, ahí tendida bajo la lluvia mientras todos corrían para no mojarse, pero… _me daba igual._ Ahora sí que el tiempo estaba acorde con mis sentimientos, hasta el punto de hacerme pensar que yo había provocado la lluvia. La lluvia, las nubes, los truenos… ¿truenos?

El enorme ruido se escuchó en toda Odaiba. Asustada, miré hacia el árbol donde el trueno acababa de impactar, y que ahora se encontraba en llamas… Era _mi_ árbol, _nuestro_ árbol, una de las cosas que más me recordaba a Tk.

-¡KARI! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!- gritó Tai, esta vez parecía enfadado. No debí haberlo ignorado… Pero por alguna extraña razón, me quedé en mi sitio, acostada en el banco mientras la lluvia me empapaba, y la gente me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro… porque lo era. Porque no estaba viva realmente… muerta en vida. Así estaba. Pero… _me daba igual_.

-¡KARI!- esta vez fue la voz de Sora la que me llamó, pero le hice el mismo caso. Estaba demasiado bien bajo la lluvia. Otro trueno se escuchó y calló sobre una enorme antena del instituto, que se desprendió de donde estaba sujeta y calló del tejado. Todos vieron con angustia como la antena se dirigía directamente al banco donde estaba yo. Yo también lo vi, y quiso salir corriendo, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. O tal vez, yo no quería salir corriendo… Cuando vi la antena caer en mi dirección, mi cerebro me dijo que se apartara, pero mi corazón… ¿de verdad quería seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que _ya nada tenía sentido_, donde todo me _daba igual_? Sabía la respuesta: no, no quería. No sin Tk. Y entonces lo comprendí, quería morir. Lo había querido así desde que Tk se fue.

-¡KARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- varias personas gritaron mi nombre, y pude ver gente acercarse corriendo con intención de apartarme antes de que la antena me diera. Pero era tarde. Dos años tarde. Había soportado dos años viviendo sin vivir, y no iba a soportar ni un día más así. La enorme antena cayó, pero por alguna especie de milagro lo hizo a pocos centímetros de mí, sin siquiera rozarme. El estruendo resonó en todo el patio del instituto, y la gente seguía corriendo hacia mí. Cuando me di cuenta, Tai estaba a mi lado, mirándome entre asustado, preocupado y enfadado. Muy enfadado.

-¡Kari! ¿Por qué no te has apartado? ¡Esa cosa te podía haber aplastado!- dijo Tai, mirándome como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Lentamente, me levanté del banco. No quería decirle los pensamientos que había cruzado mi mente mientras la antena caía, pero algo le tenía que decir…

-No me dio tiempo a reaccionar- dije sin mirarle a los ojos. Con un poco de suerte, pensaría que estaba demasiado en shock como para apartarme. Sentí alguien abrazarme, me giré y vi que era Yolei, que parecía llorar. O tal vez era lluvia.

-Hikari, ¿estás bien?- mi tutora, la profesora Amawa, se había acercado también.

-Sí, no me ha dado- respondí.

-Ha sido impresionante, iba directo a ti- dijo Davis fascinado.

-En el último segundo se ha desviado- dijo Cody mirando la antena a sus pies.- Ha sido un milagro.

-Mejor volvamos a casa- dijo Tai aun mirándome raro. Oh no… él me conoce bien. Se dará cuenta de que no me quise apartar… aunque la verdad, _¿qué más da?_

Unas horas después, me encontraba en mi cuarto, acostada boca abajo en mi cama. Tai había creído mi excusa, por suerte. En esos momentos me encontraba pensando en lo sucedido, y ya había tomado una decisión. No quería seguir viviendo así… y la solución la tenía tan cerca… Escribí una nota y la dejé en mi cuarto. Por lo menos sabrán por qué hago lo que hago, aunque sé que les dolerá.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Mis padres ya dormían, y mi hermano veía la tele. Más bien, roncaba en el sofá mientras la tele seguía enchufada. Caminé despacio hasta entrar al baño y cerré la puerta. Dirigí la mirada al bote de pastillas que tenía enfrente, si tomaba suficientes moriría. Con cuidado abrí la tapa y casi vacié el bote en mi mano. Estaba decidida…

El teléfono sonó. Tai se despertó, se levantó y lo cogió.

-¿Moshi moshi?- dijo Tai.

-Hola Tai, soy yo, Matt- dijo al otro lado.- Tengo noticias.

-¿Noticias? ¿De qué?- preguntó Tai.

-¡De mi hermano! ¡Está aquí, en mi casa!- casi gritó Matt de felicidad.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble!- Tai estaba igual de feliz que Matt, pero entonces escuchó un ruido en el baño, un golpe. Extrañado, le dijo a Matt que esperara y corrió al baño. Al abrir la puerta, se esperaba de todo menos lo que vio. Kari estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta. A su lado un bote de pastillas vacío.

-¡KARI!- gritó Tai mientras se acercaba y la cogía entre sus brazos. La zarandeó un poco, pero ella no reaccionaba. Sus padres se habían levantado por el grito, y ahora la señora Yagami miraba la escena llorando, mientras el padre de Kari y Tai se despedía de Matt y llamaba a la ambulancia.

Me sentía en una nube, una de la que no quería bajar. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, todo silencio. No había dolor. ¿Estaba muerta? No, porque justo entonces sentí una pequeña molestia en el brazo, y escuché un ruido, un pitido, como los de los hospitales… Espera, ¿hospital? Oh no…

-Kari… ¿me oyes?- esa voz… estoy segura, ¡es Tk! Entonces, ¿estoy muerta?

-Kari, por favor, despierta- esa voz era de Tai. Esto es muy confuso, ¿dónde estoy? Poco a poco, abrí los ojos. Los párpados me pesaban, pero conseguí despegarlos. Lo primero que vi fue un techo blanco, y una lámpara que me obligó a cerrar de nuevo los ojos. La luz me molestaba.

-¡Kari!- esa es mi madre. Debe estar preocupada aunque… creo que estoy en un lio.

-¡Ha despertado!- Tai otra vez. Volví a abrir los ojos, y esta vez los mantuve abiertos. Tal y como pensaba, estaba en un hospital. A mi alrededor vi a Tai, mis padres, Yolei, Sora y Mimí llorando en una esquina, algunos chicos sonriendo y a… Tk.

Era Tk. Era mi Tk. Un poco cambiado, tal vez más delgado y pálido, pero era él…

-Tk…- conseguí decir. Me sentía muy débil.

-Kari- en medio segundo me tenía abrazada. No sé cuando empecé a llorar, ni tampoco me importaba. Sólo me importaba que él estaba aquí.

Pasaron los días, y a mí me dieron el alta. Volví a casa, donde me explicaron todo lo sucedido, cómo me habían encontrado y el lavado de estómago que me tuvieron que hacer para salvarme. Yo también tuve que explicar algunas cosas, sobre todo a un rubio que cada vez que oía la palabra suicidio se ponía histérico. Él nos contó lo ocurrido con sus secuestradores, cómo lo había encerrado y cómo había conseguido escapar. Y a pesar de la regañina que me llevé por el intento de suicidio, yo no podía ser más feliz.

Porque ahora estaba con la persona a la que amaba, amo y amaré siempre. Porque ahora… _no todo daba igual._

**Hola a todos! **

**Me han dado ganas de escribir un one-shot esta tarde, y aquí lo tenéis :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, dejad review! ^^**

**Adios!**


End file.
